


Cuddle Me Close

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Snuggling, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clara?” “Hmmm?” “This... this is okay. I like this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: None at all!  
> Notes: Oh my gosh I had to write something cute and fluffy with cuddles and snuggles! Please you have been warned here...very cute and fluffy!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Everyone belongs to BBC... sadly I am just borrowing them!

Clara had been held up at the school what with it being Parents Evening. She had just wanted to go home and flop on her couch and sleep the night away thanking the Doctor it was Saturday tomorrow, which meant no school and no annoying kids to deal with. She could just lounge around, eating crisps and watching weekend films on Channel 4.

She pushed her key into the main door to the block of flats she lived in and sighed heavily. She'd normally take the stairs, you know to keep her fitness up and things not like running with the Doctor wasn't enough but today she was just exhausted and decided on taking the lift. Luckily the lift was only on the second floor so not to long for her to wait. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, suppressing a yawn with great difficultly as the lift dinged and she slipped through and punched the number 8 for her floor, slumping heavily against the back mirrored wall, closing her eyes just briefly.

She really needed to sleep better she decided and frowned when her ride in the lift was over. She shuffled out barely able to lift her legs. She could see her door, down to the right, next to the window at the end of the hallway. She smiled as she pushed the house key into the lock and sighed loudly as she kicked the door shut behind her once over the threshold. She quickly slipped out of her heels, dumped her bag in the hall and shrugged off her leather jacket, hanging up on the peg before basically walking with her eyes closed through into the living room.

She opened her eyes just a crack, switching on the light only to find she wasn't alone. Something groaned from her couch, before muttering a quiet _“Switch the light off Clara...”_ before an elbow appeared. She breathed a sigh of relief but her heart was in an awful state. This was the second time he'd messed her around when she wanted to sleep and the second time he had scared her half to death but right now she didn't care. She switched the light off, yawning now loudly, using her phone to guide her to the couch where the Doctor was clearly trying to sleep. That fact should have made her smile, but her face was just as tired as the rest of her.

She didn't even ask if he was okay with the arrangement that was about to take place, she just did it. She manoeuvred herself so her head rested under his chin, her ear pressed to his chest listening to his now quickened hearts, one leg resting between the back cushions and his right leg, the other hanging over the edge. She could feel him tense underneath her, but she just nestled into his chest, her right hand just over the top of his ribs, the other resting at an odd angle as her eyes fell closed. She smiled as the warm body underneath her relaxed, feeling the silky material of his coat lining brushing the skin of her arms.

 _“Clara?”_ she heard him whisper through the haze of sleep. She sighed quietly, the thumping of his hearts distracting her greatly. It was such an odd felling, both beating in unison and my did she enjoy it.

_“Hmmm?”_

_“This... this is okay. I like this.”_

Her tired smile grew as she felt him breath in deeply. Soon after his breathing began to even out. _**She liked this too**_. She would have to use this in future because it felt so good to be close to him. He was warm, quiet and he'd wrapped her up in his coat, holding her to him.

 _“I like this too.”_ she whispered as she to fell sleep to the sound of his steadying heartbeats.

_**~fin~** _


End file.
